


Star Wars Episode VIII: Secrets of the Force (Rewritten)

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Love, Mystery, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Kenobi, Rey Skywalker, Romance, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: Thank you all very much for reading! Next chapter will be Rey and Luke. Stay tuned! :)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts), [Disneybrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Episode VIII (Because waiting until 2017 is torture.) *And now Episode IX. ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457683) by [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/pseuds/MarvelSpacePrincess). 



This is a rewrite of my first and most popular fanfic, _Star Wars: Secrets of the Force_ , which I sadly did not finish. But now with these new rewrites, I can restart the story and carefully change it around. Although the Rey family twist will slightly be changed, the Finn twist will remain the same and I can promise you, you're gonna be mind blown. Other new twists and turns I created will be included.

I am going to work as hard as I can to have this one finished and to make sure it's as satisfying as possible. Thank you all very much for checking out the original version and be sure to check out the new version as it comes together piece by piece :)


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!

Hello everyone.

First off, Happy New Year! Let's make 2017 a better year and before we know it, the actual  _Star Wars Episode VIII_ will be on its way.

Unfortunately, there is no new chapter today and probably not for a while. Here's the thing: As I'm sure you know, the legendary Carrie Fisher (Leia) has passed away last month along with her mother, Debbie Reynolds. And overtime, I've decided to make some very serious rewrites. I might have to rewrite the whole story. I'm really not sure yet. I honestly don't even know which ideas are gonna remain and which ideas are gonna be removed.

Anyway, I wanted to get this message out to my loyal readers who are anticipating for a new chapter of this fanfic. I really am sorry this is taking so long. I really thought I had everything in mind that I wanted to write.

Thank you all very much and I hope to see you soon.

 


	3. Welcome to Star Wars Episode VIII: Secrets of the Force

Hello everyone and welcome to the new rewrites of _Star Wars Episode VIII: Secrets of the Force_ and _Episode IX_ , which I've decided to name " ** _Heir to the Skywalkers_** " It may not sound fitting right now, but it will overtime, don't worry.

Anyway, the reason why I am rewriting the story again is because of the recent death of the legendary Carrie Fisher and her mother Debbie Reynolds. I've also decided to make some major changes to the story and the settings.

While I had to delete the original Chapters 2 and 3, Chapter 1 (Finn and Poe's discussion about Rey and Connix) will remain. I will try to get as much of the story done as I can. I thank you all for continuing to check out my fanfics even though I never have the time to actually get them finished. It really means a lot. But as I said, I'm gonna try to work on this as much as possible.

Before we begin the fanfic, I thought it'd be fun to write sort of a movie-going experience so that we feel like this is the real _Episode VIII_ we're seeing (or in this case, reading).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's December 2017. We all go to a certain movie theater.

It doesn't matter if we're alone or with some friends and/or family. We're here to have a good time.

We purchase our tickets.

We get some popcorn, drinks, candy (I myself am a Plain M&M guy), possibly some 3D glasses.

We search for our designated theater room and walk in.

We find a seat and listen as the rest of the room chatters away.

The lights begin to dim and the previews play. I'm positive that the trailers for _Black Panther_  and _Avengers: Infinity War_ will be screened.

After the previews are finished, we're told to silence our phones and enjoy the presentation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Walt Disney Pictures logo appears on the screen **(I know this would never happen with a real _Star Wars_ movie, but I couldn't resist throwing that in there)** , followed by the Lucasfilm logo.

**"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."**

The famous _Star Wars_ opening crawl appears with that beautiful John Williams score...

_**STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: SECRETS OF THE FORCE** _

**"It is only a short time after the Galactic Resistance won against the First Order, successfully blowing up Starkiller Base. But now, the First Order has formed a new base on Tatooine - the sandy homeplanet of Anakin and Luke Skywalker - with a dark new plan to destroy the Resistance once and for all.**

**Rey has been training with Jedi master Luke Skywalker ever since she found him hiding on Ahch-Tu, a planet that holds the first Jedi Temple. Rey worries for the fate of her friend, Finn, who has recently awakened from his coma. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren - Commander of the First Order and now revealed to be the son of Han and Leia and nephew of Luke -** **has been completing his training with Supreme Leader Snoke on Mustafar at a castle that once belonged to his grandfather Darth Vader.**

**Little does anyone, on the light side and the dark side, know that there are many shocking revelations to come within their journey."**

And now the "movie" (fanfic) begins...


	4. Recovery

It had been about three weeks since the events of _The Force Awakens_.

At the Resistance Base, Finn was lying down on his bunker. He had just returned from another physical therapy session.

Despite the intense injuries caused by Kylo Ren, he had been recovering, slowly but successfully. While Rey was away with Luke, Finn had went into surgery to heal his back wound. He had been in a coma for a week. He had been given surgery during that time and now he was taking physical therapy.

As of right now, he could still feel slight pain in his back and his shoulder was still bandaged, but overall, he was doing pretty good and was more than ready to get back to helping the Resistance.

Unfortunately, the Resistance has refused to give him a spot since he is still recovering.

Poe Dameron walked into the room with BB-8. He and Finn had recently become roommates. Poe sat on the edge of his side of the bunker and threw his gear near the bed. He had just returned from a piloting session. No one knows when the First Order will strike again next.

 **"So, how was it?"** Finn asked.

 **"Pretty good"** Poe responded. **"I was able to fire the shots a little quicker than usual, so that's good. But Ackbar was being a real downer the whole time. He thinks we're not prepared for the next fight. Or at least he thinks _I'm_ not.** **"**

Finn chuckled in disbelief. **"Doesn't he know you're the best pilot the Resistance has, not to mention you had a big part in blowing up Starkiller Base?"** he asked.

 **"I don't know"** Poe said. **"He's probably just under a lot of stress. So is the General."**

 **"Well just be happy you're doing something. I feel totally useless around here"** Finn said.

 **"What are you talking about?"** Poe asked surprised.  **"You're a hero! You had the bravery to do things not many of us here would ever do. You helped us out in so many ways. I'm not sure anyone - in the entire universe - could ever repay you. You've come a long way from just being a Stormtrooper."**

 **"I guess"** Finn began. **"It's just...I did all those things, yeah, but I still feel empty. It's like...something is missing. I don't know why, but I feel like all those crazy heroic things I did were motivated by something..."**

 **"It was Rey, wasn't it?"** Poe said.

Finn quickly sat up and looked over at him. **"What?"** he asked.

 **"Everything you did was for Rey. You really care about her, don't you?"** Poe said with a slight smile.

Finn lied back down and avoided eye contact with Poe. **"I don't know what you're talking about. Sure, Rey became a good friend of mine and all, but that's it"** Finn said in total denial.

 **"Say what you want, Finn. But I noticed something...we all have"** Poe said with a big grin.

 **"Whatever"** Finn said as he turned on his side.

BB-8 then turned to Poe and beeped a little.

 **"I know, right?"** Poe said with a laugh.

 **"What did he say?"** Finn asked as he quickly sat up and looked over at them.

 **"That's classified, buddy"** Poe said with a smile.

 **"How about you two stop worrying about my love life and think about why you can't get a date"** Finn snapped.

 **"Oh that's not a problem"** Poe began. **"I hate to brag, but getting ladies has never really been a problem for ol' Poe Dameron over here."**

 **"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're in a 'serious relationship' with your droid over here"** Finn said sarcastically.

 **"Hey, for your information, I am in a real relationship"** Poe said.

 **"Lieutenant Connix doesn't count, Poe"** Finn said.

 **"She just keeps denying it cause of our jobs, that's all"** Poe began. **"I'm a pilot, she controls the...whatever the hell she controls."**

Finn, nor Poe himself, couldn't help but let out a laugh. **"Whatever, man. Look, there's also my charm, alright? Trust me, she knows she wants a little taste of the Poe-Poe right here"** Poe said.

 **"You're sick, you know that?"** Finn said, still laughing.

 **"Come on, man. You've seen her. The weird thing though is she looks a lot like the General back when she was younger..."** Poe was interrupted by the sound of a female clearing her throat. Poe and Finn turned and saw Lieutenant Connix standing right at the door with C3PO.

 **"Excuse me gentlemen, but General Leia has requested for the presence of you both"** C3PO said.

Finn and Poe glanced at each other for a moment and headed out the door; BB-8 behind them. Once they were out of the room, Connix pulled Poe aside while his friends walked off.

 **"For the _hundredth_ time, Poe, it's never gonna happen"** Connix said.

 **"Keep on thinking that"** Poe said.

Poe winked at her, turned and walked off along with Finn, BB-8 and C3PO before an irritated-looking Connix followed them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading! Next chapter will be Rey and Luke. Stay tuned! :)


	5. Finn Doesn't Remember

General Leia stood in front of a panel, analyzing different maps of the galaxy. Within the moment, Poe and Finn arrived before her.

 **"General"** Poe said with a nod.

 **"Follow me to my office"** Leia commanded.

The three entered her office and the gentlemen took a seat. Leia was about to close the door just in case if anyone decided to eavesdrop, but BB-8 stood in the doorway and looked up at her.

 **"Alright, fine. Get in here"** she said as the droid rolled in, beeping in excitement. Leia closed the door and went to her desk.

 **"General, is this about training earlier?"** Poe began as Leia took a seat.  **"Cause if it is, I assure you..."**

 **"No, no. It's not about that"** Leia cut him off. **"Actually, I'm assigning the both of you on a special mission. The First Order has formed a new base on Tatooine and they're holding many of its citizens hostage, including Lando Calrissian. He's an old friend of mine and Han. They believe he's working with the Resistance, but he hasn't done so for many years now."**

 **"Was he living on Tatooine?"** Finn asked.

 **"No. From what we understand, he was there to try and bomb the First Order for personal reasons"** Leia said.

 **"Where do you want us to bring him afterwards?"** Poe asked.

 **"Here, to the base. Tell him I need to ask him a few questions and then he's free to go"** Leia responded.

Within the moment, Leia pulled up a holographic map of the galaxy and zoomed in to show where Lando was.

 **"You see this planet right here? That's Tatooine"** Leia pointed out.

 **"And if I'm correct General, Tatooine is the planet where your brother and fath..."** Poe began before he stopped, remembering that Leia doesn't like to refer to Darth Vader or even Anakin Skywalker as her father. **"...your brother grew up?"**

 **"Yes"** Leia nodded, ignoring the reference to Anakin.

 **"And that's where Mr. Calrissian is right now?"** Poe asked.

 **"Yes"** Leia said.

Finn was still wondering why General Leia was asking him to go. **"Uh, General?"** he began. **"I hate to ask this, but is there any particular reason why you want me to go? I mean, Poe seems very capable of going on his own."**

 **"Finn, I've been informed that you've fully recovered and we really need someone of your talents to assist us on missions like this. Are you willing to help us once again?"** Leia asked.

Finn looked at Poe for a moment, then back at Leia. He felt good knowing that this would be his opportunity to get back into action.

 **"Yes General"** Finn answered.

Poe smiled and gave his friend a brotherly pat on the back.

 **"Alright, men. Prepare yourselves. You both leave in one hour"** Leia said with a sincere smile.

As the two of them got up and headed for the door, Leia felt the need to address something.

" **Uh, Finn. Stay for a moment. Poe, you are dismissed"** Leia said.

Poe and Finn glanced at each other, confused for a moment, but followed the General's orders. After BB-8 and Poe left the room and closed the door behind, Finn sat back down and faced Leia.

 **"Finn, no one here knows much about you. You've mentioned that you were once a Stormtrooper for the First Order...what made you stray away?"** Leia asked.

 **"I don't know... All my life, I've been working for them, following orders from them, but for some reason, I just... I guess I just snapped out of it. I have no idea why other Stormtroopers didn't do the same thing. I guess I'm just different from them"** Finn explained.

Leia nodded her head as she thought about what he said.

 **"Did your parents ever show any similar actions?"** Leia asked.

 **"I never knew my parents. I don't even know how I ended up in the First Order to begin with"** Finn answered.

Finn and Leia were both silent for a moment until...

 **"You know, Finn, I admired your heroism when you were protecting your friend"** Leia began. **"** **The way you watched over her and were willing to give your life to protect her was truly inspiring. I haven't seen anyone that loyal since... since Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

 **"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"** Finn asked.

 **"He was a mentor to my brother and a good friend of mine and my foster family. Han and I actually named our son after him. And I can see you share some of his wisdom"** Leia said.

 **"Thank you, General"** Finn said.

 **"Well, I've kept you long enough. You're dismissed"** Leia said.

Finn nodded and hurried out the door. Leia watched as he left and grew a smile. She knew he was destined for greatness, but he'd have to find that path on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember reading the original version of this chapter for Secrets of the Force, I mentioned at the end - the whole fanfic being inspired by MarvelSpacePrincess's Episode 8/9 fanfic - that Finn is NOT the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi (a plot twist that was however used in the MSP fanfic). Even though Finn does appear to share Kenobi's wisdom, I once again assure you that this is NOT the case. In the coming chapters of my fanfic, Finn's origins will be a little bit more unexpected.
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading and stay tuned for more :)


	6. The Jedi Code

It was now meal time on Ahch-Tu.

Rey, Luke, Chewbacca and R2-D2 all sat together as they ate. On the island, Luke was able to grow a garden and had found a fresh water source.

 **"Rey"** Luke began. **"I've noticed your progress over these last few weeks. You seem much more powerful with the Force than I was at your age."**

 **"So does this mean I'm almost done with my training?"** Rey asked.

 **"No"** Luke began. **"You may be very powerful, but there's still so much more to being a Jedi than just mastering the abilities of the Force."**

 **"I know"** Rey began. **"I just..."**

 **"I understand"** Luke began. **"I was like you once. I was eager to leave my training with Master Yoda. He told me I wasn't ready yet, but I had to leave and so I did. Unfortunately...things didn't go as planned..."** Luke said as he looked down at his robotic right hand. **"...But the important thing is, I lived to fight another day."**

 **"Why did you leave?"** Rey asked.

 **"I wanted to help my friends and my sister"** Luke began. **"But I didn't think things through like I should have. If I had, I would have known the best option to take. That is why we as Jedi must let go of any attachments. Even to those who are closest to you, you have to be willing to make sacrifices for the greater good."**

 **"People closest to you? You mean like friends and relationships?"** Rey asked.

 **"Precisely"** Luke said. Rey thought about what he said and it made sense, but then there was also something that didn't make sense.

 **"But sir, I remember hearing a lot about you and they said that when you became a Jedi Master, you got rid of some of their old rules. Wasn't Jedis not being allowed to have families one of those rules?"** Rey said.

 **"You are correct Rey"** Luke began. **"I did remove some rules from the original Jedi Code and "No Attachments" was one of them. Since my parents had to keep their marriage a secret, I felt a rule like that wasn't fair to those who felt the same way. It also occurred to me that by getting rid of the rule, allowing Jedis to have families would mean allowing the chance to spawn more Force-sensitives and therefore, keep the Order alive for generations. But now I feel that I made a mistake. That rule was in the Jedi Code for a reason and I abandoned it. And I paid the price."** Luke ended in despair.

Rey started to wonder if she would be capable of sticking to the Jedi Code. Her whole life, she never experienced any emotional attachments to anyone and seemed to be doing perfectly fine on her own. Until she met Finn.

During most of their journey together, she didn't really feel too much of a connection with him, but when she realized he came up with the idea to rescue her from Starkiller Base, something appeared to have changed.

No one had ever came back for her. Everyone else she met on her journey, she feel that she could easily let go of her attachments with them, but not with Finn. Oh no, that would be her only conflict. However, if she were able to do that, she would be a full-fledged Jedi.

 **"What happens if a Jedi only has one emotional attachment? Would it not be that big of a deal?"** Rey asked worriedly.

 **"Rey"** Luke began. **"The last Jedi that had just one emotional attachment ended up turning to the Dark Side. They knew they were going against the Jedi Code, but continued down that path anyway and then problems occurred, causing them to turn fully evil and show no mercy to anyone."**

 **"Who was it?"** Rey asked.

 **"My father"** Luke answered.

Rey was silent for a quick moment until... **"But...but he was redeemed, right? I heard your father turned back to the light and saved you."**

 **"Yes, Rey. That is true"** Luke began. **"But there is no saying as to whether or not the next Jedi who does a similar act will earn the chance of redemption. I advise you to make the right choices. Or history may end up repeating itself."**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's no surprise at this point that I am a Rey Skywalker supporter and that Rey will in fact be Luke's daughter in the fanfic (just like in the original version as well as a few other fanfics I've done) ;)
> 
> And the mother reveal was slightly spoiled in the original rewrite, however luckily, I didn't explain everything. So hopefully who Rey's maternal lineage is will still remain a bit of a shock.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will see how Kylo Ren is doing and then in the coming chapters, we'll learn what happened with Rey, Luke and Kylo.
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading and stay tuned for more :)


	7. Training at Vader's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long wait. It took me a while to figure out what this chapter was gonna be, what the dialogue was gonna be. However, I have it all ready and I really hope you like it :)

We fade through a few clouds and a grayish sky to reveal Mustafar.

Mustafar, the very same lava planet where Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi dueled years ago and where Anakin was left to burn to death before being rescued by Emperor Palpatine. Years later, Darth Vader built a castle for himself on the planet. We saw it in _Rogue One_ when Director Krennic went to talk with Vader who was being treated for his injuries in a bacta tank.

Now, the castle was back. Supreme Leader Snoke was its new leader and it was the home for him and the Knights of Ren.

Kylo Ren was training with Snoke. He has made a full recovery and is on his way to completing his training.

He has a big scar across his face. A scar that was caused by Rey at the end of _The Force Awakens_. It was a constant reminder of his defeat and it made him angry. But he decided to take advantage of that anger and use it to make himself more powerful.

In the very same room that used to be the bacta tank room, Snoke and Kylo were dueling with training lightsabers. Although Kylo appeared to be getting stronger and more powerful, Snoke was winning.

Snoke managed to kick Kylo in the leg with his training saber and knocked him down.

 **"I've told you a number of times, Kylo. You can not rely solely on the saber. You must use all your skills together"** Snoke said.

 **"I know Master. I'm sorry"** Kylo said as he stood up.

 **"Let's do this one more time"** Snoke said.

Kylo wielded his training saber and the two dueled one more time. This fight is a little longer, but Snoke still manages to overpower Kylo and knocks him down once again.

Kylo takes a deep breath as he lays there.

 **"Kylo Ren, you are the Master of the Knights of Ren, the grandson of the late great Sith Lord Darth Vader. Yet, you seem to be lacking his skills"** Snoke said.

 **"I apologize Master"** Kylo said. **"It's just with everything going on..."**

 **"I understand"** Snoke cut him off. **"You feel defeated, despaired, all because of... that girl. I can sense it in you."**

 **"I don't know how it's possible Supreme Leader, but she's had no training, no experience with the Jedi Order. Yet, she's much stronger with the Force than anyone I have ever seen"** Kylo said.

Snoke was surprised to hear that. _"Including your grandfather? Your uncle? Even me?"_ he thought. He was amazed to know that she had resisted Kylo's attempts to get Luke's map out of her mind, but the fact that she beat him was what shocked him greatly. Snoke wanted her to pay for her involvement in defeating the First Order, but at the same time, he needed her. He needed her power.

 **"We'll find that girl, Kylo. And when we do, she'll pay the price"** Snoke began. **"But what's important now is that we complete your training and complete our mission."**

 **"To destroy the Resistance?"** Kylo asked.

Snoke nodded. **"And the remaining Skywalkers: Your mother and your uncle."**

Kylo nodded as Snoke held out his hand and pulled Kylo up off the ground.

General Hux walked in through the automatic doors.

 **"Commander Ren, Supreme Leader"** Hux began. **"I have made contact with Captain Phasma. She says they have reached Tatooine and they're building the new base as we speak."**

 **"Good"** Snoke said. **"Allow Kylo and I to practice for one more hour and you and him will be free to leave."**

 **"Yes Supreme Leader"** Hux nodded.

Hux turned and exited through the automatic doors.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you feel about seeing Vader's Mustafar castle from Rogue One being the setting for Snoke and Kylo's training?
> 
> I hope you also noticed the little nod to Kanan's line in the newest episode of Star Wars Rebels: "You can not rely solely on the blade/saber. You must use all your skills together."
> 
> And are Luke and Leia (and also Kylo) really the last of the Skywalkers? (SPOILER ALERT: I think not)
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading and stay tuned for more! :)


	8. Rescue (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know I haven't done a chapter in a while. I'm really sorry about that. I assure you, I will try to get back onto the fanfics as soon as possible. Right now, I'm just gonna post what I was writing on and just call it "Part 1" of what was supposed to be a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I will try to be back soon. Thank you :)

Finn, Poe and BB-8 have arrived on Tatooine in a ship General Leia recommended. To Poe, it was no X-Wing, but it would do. He landed the ship in a safe spot on the desert planet, but also at a good distance from the new First Order base.

 **"You're landing it here?"** Finn asked.

 **"Where else am I gonna land it? We get any closer and they'll see us"** Poe said as they got out of the ship.

Finn, Poe and BB-8 looked around at the damage the First Order has done to the homeplanet of Anakin and Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more to come! ;)


	9. Should I Give Away Finn's Parentage? (MESSAGE TO READERS)

Hello everybody! Happy May the Fourth...or Fifth. I know I'm a day late, but still. Anyway, I need to ask all my loyal readers who read my fanfics a very important question.

I honestly do not know when I am gonna get back to work on my fanfics, especially _Secrets of the Force_. I don't even know if I am still gonna work on it.

I told readers that Finn's parentage in the story would actually quite a surprise, but we haven't gotten the chance to reveal it yet.

So I'm asking my loyal readers: Would you like to know what Finn's parentage is already? Or would you be more comfortable waiting until I can finally have this fanfic finshed.

If so, I will finally reveal what his parentage is, maybe in the comments or perhaps another chapter.

Please let me know. Thank you :)


	10. Finn and Rey's Parentages REVEALED!!!

Alright everybody. It's time. It's time to reveal the parentage of Finn, as well as Rey.

Before we start with Finn, I'll get right onto Rey. As I'm sure a lot of us know, I believe she is Luke's daughter and she is written to be Luke's daughter in all of my fanfics, including _Secrets of the Force_. But it's her mother's side that's really the big shocker. The maternal side of her family (in my fanfic and theory) includes her mother **Mara Jade** and her grandparents **Lor San Tekka** and **Sabe**. I believe Lor San Tekka (who strangely looks a lot like the original trilogy Obi-Wan) is actually the secret alias of Korkie Kryze, Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze's nephew from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ and is also the biological son of Satine and Obi-Wan Kenobi. This makes Obi-Wan and Satine the great-grandparents of Rey. Sabe is also the decoy handmaiden of Padme Amidala from _The Phantom Menace_ (the decoy that was killed in _Attack of the Clones_ was a different handmaiden named **Corde** ). So Rey's parents are Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, paternal grandparents: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, maternal grandparents: Lor San Tekka/Korkie Kryze and Sabe, maternal great-grandparents: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze, paternal great-grandparents: Shmi Skywalker and ? (we'll find out later on in the fanfic).

Sounds pretty cool, right? But now here comes Finn's parentage.

Let's begin with a new take on the backstory of **Qui-Gon Jinn** , taking inspiration from the EU but standing on its own ground. Qui-Gon Jinn, when he was still a Jedi Padawan, met with a Mandalorian girl when he and his former master Dooku were assigned to a rescue mission on the planet (much like how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan kept Satine Kryze safe during the Mandalorian Civil War). This girl was **Tahl**. In the EU, Tahl was a Noorian Jedi Master. Here, she is a simple Mandalorian citizen. After Qui-Gon and Dooku left Mandalore, Tahl left Mandalore to visit Qui-Gon on Coruscant. It was then that Qui-Gon and Tahl formed a secret romantic relationship. One that lasted for well over a year. Qui-Gon was not like other Jedi. He didn't follow the Jedi Code. But he didn't want the Jedi Council to find out.

Their relationship sadly came to an end one year later when Tahl announced to Qui-Gon that she was pregnant with their daughter. Qui-Gon feared the Jedi Council finding out and knowing that their relationship was too risky, decided to end it to keep their child safe. Tahl returned to Mandalore where her parents and siblings helped her raise her daughter, who she named **Sidara**.

As you know, this fanfic is inspired by MarvelSpacePrincess's _Episode VIII_ / _IX_ fanfic, so I am borrowing the names "Sidara" and "Kaida" as well as using a few other little nods here and there.

Anyway, flash forward to after the events of _Revenge of the Sith_. We find out that Jedi Master **Mace Windu** is actually still alive. Mace took a lot of damage from the attack by Anakin and Palpatine, but he managed to save himself as he flew through the city of Coruscant, his face burned and a hand missing. Luckily, when he landed, he was found and rescued by a woman who also found his severed hand holding his purple lightsaber. This woman took him someplace secret where she and her family helped heal his injuries and gave him a new robotic hand. The woman who rescued him introduced herself as a grown-up Sidara.

It is revealed that Sidara got Windu out of Coruscant and onto Mandalore. Windu thanked Sidara and her family for rescuing him, but insisted on leaving to try and stop Anakin and Palpatine. Unfortunately, it is too late. The Empire has risen, ruled by Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. The family allows Windu to stay with them and Windu accepts their offer. Over the next few years, Windu and Sidara have gotten closer. Windu knows the Jedi Code forbids attachments, but he knows without her, he would have been dead.

Sometime later on, the Empire attacks Mandalore. Windu, Sidara and her family hides out. Darth Vader is there. He begins to feel a presence he has not sensed since the duel with Windu. He begins to get the feeling that Windu is still alive. He reports it to Emperor Palpatine who in return checks the security footage from that night on Coruscant. Vader and Palpatine see Sidara rescuing Windu. Vader gets angry and insists that he finishes Windu off himself. After he leaves, Palpatine comes up with another plan. Palpatine meets with **Boba Fett** \- whose clone-father Jango Fett was killed by Windu in _Attack of the Clones_. Palpatine makes Boba an offer, an opportunity for vengeance, revealing that Windu is actually still alive and believing that Vader cannot finish him off alone, asks Boba to help Vader either kill or capture Windu and bring him to Palpatine. Boba accepts the offer.

Vader locates Windu, Sidara and her family. Windu tries to protect Sidara and her family and duels Vader. Purple lightsaber versus red lightsaber. Windu is angry at Vader for what he's done to him physically and Vader is angry at Windu for what he's done to him mentally (saying he doesn't trust him, not granting him the rank of Jedi Master). The duel gets ugly and Windu almost has a shot at killing Vader, but Boba shows up and helps Vader battle Windu. Lightsaber vs lightsaber and blaster/jetpack. Windu manages to slam off Boba's helmet, revealing his face. The face of Jango Fett. Boba is angry and fires at Windu, disintegrating him. Once they return to Palpatine, Vader is angry that Boba has disintegrated Windu (thus explaining his line in  _Empire Strikes Back_ , **"No disintegrations"** as well as his angry tone and specific look at Boba), but Palpatine is impressed that Boba managed to defeat a Jedi Knight and says he might be some use to the Empire.

Meanwhile, it is revealed that Vader and Boba shot down much of Sidara's family before leaving, including Tahl. Sidara, who survived however, holds her dying mother in her arms as she reveals to her about her relationship with Windu and that she found out earlier she's pregnant with his child. That's right, Windu got Qui-Gon's daughter pregnant. Now it's truly starting to sound like a fanfic. But a fun one at least.

Anyway, the daughter of Windu and Sidara - **Kaida** \- grows up with her mother somewhere else in the galaxy until after the Empire is destroyed along with Vader and Palpatine. Kaida meets with **Lando Calrissian** , they form a romantic relationship, get married and have a son: **Finn**. However, the First Order located the Calrissian family and shot down Kaida, abducting Finn (whose biological name we'll learn in the fanfic) and leaving Lando vengeful, a widow and a survivor of the First Order.

So yes, it's true. In this fanfic, Finn is revealed to be the son of Lando Calrissian, the grandson of Mace Windu and great-grandson of Qui-Gon Jinn. He also inherits Mandalorian blood through his great-grandmother.

That's quite a powerful lineage, isn't it? Just like how in the fanfic, Rey is Luke's daughter (and Anakin's granddaughter), granddaughter of Lor San Tekka/Korkie Kryze and great-granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze (Tekka's parents).

Rey and Finn are not only galactic royalty and Jedi royalty, but they're also _Star Wars_ royalty.

One being shares the blood of Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other shares the blood of Mace Windu & Qui-Gon Jinn. Imagine how powerful their kids would be? ;)

I know Finn doesn't seem as powerful in _TFA_ if he were to be descended from two Jedi Knights, but we'll learn in my fanfic that - with Luke's training - he's much more powerful than you think.

 **TL;DR:** Finn is the son of Lando Calrissian, grandson of Mace Windu and great-grandson of Qui-Gon Jinn. He also inherits Mandalorian blood from his great-grandmother.

Wow. That was quite a surprise, wasn't it? Well at least now we finally got that out of the way. Hopefully soon I can get back to work on the fanfic.

I really hope you like this idea of Finn's parentage or at least think it's a fun idea. Leave your thoughts. Thank you very much and I'll see you soon :)

 **P.S.** \- Another reason I explained so much about Windu/Sidara is because I plan on making a _Windu vs Fett: A Star Wars Story_ fanfic sometime soon, so be on the lookout for that in the future ;)


End file.
